Just The Girl
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: My first song fic. I hope you enjoy it. The song is by "The Click Five"


**So I was listening to my ipod and I came across an old song and as I was listening to it, I realized it sounds ALOT like Sam and Freddie's relationship. So I hope you all like it, and I hope you know the song too, it's a few years old but I still love it.**

**Disclaimer: If you havn't noticed this Fan_fiction _which means that all this stuff is made up and I don't own it. But Seddie is NOT made up so any of you who think other wise...talk to my fist!**

**And I don't own this song. "Just The Girl" Belongs to The Click Five, so don't sue me. Okay onto the story...**

* * *

Freddie's POV:

I was sitting in my best frind's apartment, but she wasn't there. Carly went to the movies with some guy but Spencer still let me in, he was working on some sculpture upstairs. And there she was, the blonde-headed bully eating ham out of Carly and Spencer's fridge. She looked so beautiful though, her golden blonde hair, her big blue eyes and her soft smile that always gets me. Ever since the kiss on the fire escape I all of a sudden fell for her, I completely forgot about Carly.

"Yo Freddork, what are you staring at?" She asked me, I guess I was lost in a daze.

"Uhh, nothing." I quickly said back, she just gave me a strange look and then went to sit on the couch, I joined her...then the radio turned on and we heard a song, but not just any song, my song for Sam

_She's cold and she's cruel__  
But she knows what she's doin' __  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

When the song finished I just had to go over to her and kiss her, so I decided to.

* * *

"What are you doing dork---" I cut her off, I gently kissed her lips and I was so shocked that she didn't pull away right away and beat up. What seemed like hours be pulled apart, she had a shocked expression on her face and then she spoke.

"Umm...so, y-you want to grab a movie?" She asked, and of coarse I said yes and we left.

"Hey" She said as she came back from the bathroom.

"Hey" I said back. We were on a pier at a carnival after the movie finished. The sun was setting and we were starring at the sun with the golden glow in the sky and the wind which brused against Sam's hair that made her look so beautiful with the golden sky. She noticed me starring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She chuckeled out with her beautiful smile.

"Something very beautiful." I said, and then I leaned in...and we kissed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So what did you think? I had a good time writing it so I hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews please. **_


End file.
